Speechless
by LexicalWonder
Summary: There is something wrong in the sanctuary, which is nothing new. But this time it’s a little more… melodic.


It was a normal day at the sanctuary. The morning had gone by, as most mornings did, with the arrival of a new abnormal.

"Henry Foss, meet Thor," Helen announced gesturing towards the glass panels which housed the most glorious forest environment Henry had ever seen.

"Is that-"

"Yes, a Troll," Helen answered before the young technician had even managed the question.

Henry just stood there mouth wide in awe as the huge troll with stone like skin sat with a bird happily chirping away on his shoulder.

"That is so.. WOAH!" Henry shouted jumping back hitting Helen as he did. The Troll had used is massive toad like tongue to envelop the little bird and pull it straight into its mouth. "I was going to say sweet," Henry joked, trying his best to calm his breathing.

"Hi Mom. Bye Mom." Ashley rushed as she ran past the door to the SHU.

"ASHLEY! I am sorry Henry, I have to go. Please be sure to keep an eye on his habitat to make sure that it is completely suitable."

"Will do, boss lady" Henry replied with a sarcastic salute followed by a huge sneeze.

--

"I will be fine Mom, please just stop fussing."

"I am bound to fuss Ashley, there is no way you are leaving the Sanctuary tonight." – Ashley just wanted to go and party. It was not often that she got to get her groove on, actually she never really wanted to dance, but she did now. – "I am right about this Ashley. You are staying here, that is my final answer."

Ashley stormed out of her mother's office and headed towards her room. She suddenly stopped a few feet from the elevator. A strange light sped past her. _Oh _what was that feeling? It was strange, a feeling like she did not want to hide anything. She was through with playing by the rules. Ashley turned towards the elevator with a smirk on her face.

"You think you're right, but you were wrong."

Was she singing? She didn't seem to care; the headstrong blonde just wanted to get out and dance.

"You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now - so you better run and hide"

Ashley began to strut towards the elevator humming the remainder of the tune as she pushed the button for the 1st floor.

--

"Magnus."

"Will, how are you?" Helen replied. "Come in and take a seat."

Will sat at the opposite side of Helen's busy desk, letting out a long sigh. "We have failed to make any communication with Thor. The picture cards also seemed useless," Will explained, with a disheartened look on his face. A look that Helen could feel melting her heart as she nodded.

"It's just as I suspected. Trolls along with Ogres have never really been subjected to testing such as this, but their lack of evolved thinking seems to be evident."

Helen circled her desk as Will stood picking up his notes. "Thank you. Will, I really do appreciate all that you have brought to the Sanctuary. Your professionalism and use of personally developed techniques is rather impressive." Will started to blush.

"No problem, I know I am appreciated. I am going to have another try with the picture cards. I want to be doubly sure."

As Will clicked the door shut to the office, Helen's arms shot out to each side, her fists clenched and her legs shoulder width apart.

"I don't think you know, know  
I'm checking you so hot, so hot  
I wonder if you know you're on my radar"

She was filled with a mixture of shock and joy as she danced and sang, finally admitting her true attraction to the newest team member. Nothing seemed wrong, which seemed wrong within itself. Helen sat, her face contorted with disbelief and confusion. What was going on?

--

"Someone help me help me please"

Henry sat on a bed in the corridor, looking through the glass into the room where Dr. Zimmerman was working. Just slowly singing and twiddling his thumbs. He was sure that what he was feeling was real pain. He was a grown man, he knew what a crush felt like and this wasn't it.

"Is the answer up above?"

Why did he have to do it? Fall for a straight guy? He liked Will as soon as he joined the Sanctuary; he was HOT. But it was more now, to Henry anyway, so much more.

"How can I, oh, how can I tell them?  
This is not a puppy love"

A single tear rolled down the were's left cheek.

--

The group had been invited for drinks in the library by Helen. Just a little celebration, for the successful capture of the Sanctuary's first Troll.

"I would just like to say well done for all your effort this morning. It has really paid off and Thor seems very content in his new living space," Helen said before raising her glass of champagne. Bigfoot let out a quick "ugh," in approval as Will and Henry raised their glasses to clink with Helen's.

The conversation bubbled between the four workmates, loud laughter and tales of past endeavours could be heard throughout the building. "When are we expecting Ash back?" asked Henry as the laughter died down.

"She is just upstairs, sulking, no doubt," answered an obviously annoyed Helen.

"Are you sure? I saw here leave the Sanctuary late this afternoon."

Helens eyes widened. Her body froze.

"I have to go and find her," Helen rushed in a panicked tone.

"Do you need us to come with you?" Will quickly asked.

"No, I will be fine. Bigfoot can come with me. You two, please stay and finish the champagne. I don't want it to go to waste." Helen said hurryingly turning to leave.

--

Helen and Bigfoot rushed towards the Sanctuary's main entrance, the strange musical incident still niggling in the back of the doctor's mind. That would have to wait until later. The most important thing right now was getting to Ashley, keeping her away from the abnormal who had a price on her head.

"I really should have told her about the threats," Helen sighed to an understanding Bigfoot.

"You did the right thing, I am sure she is fine."

"Let's hope so," said Helen with an unsure smile as she shut the door behind them.

--

It had not taken long for the remainder of the bottle to be drunk. Will and Henry sat comfortably on the sofa, still exchanging stories from their past.

"Will, can I ask you a question?" Henry asked. His face suddenly serious.

"Ask away," replied Will with a friendly smile.

"Well, I was wondering… I mean this could just be me... It's not really what I call normal behaviour, not that many people here behave in a normal way at the best of times. But this is really out of the ordinary, even for me. It could be nothing. Yeah. It is probably-"

"Henry, Will you just ask the question?" Will laughed interrupting the geek's verbal outpour. Henry let out a large sigh, preparing himself for humiliation.

"Have you… sang about anything today?" Will looked at Henry, his face showing a mixture of worry and excitement that Henry could only smile at.

"I thought it was just me! It was crazy. I wanted to sing even though I knew it was not normal. I thought I was going to have to lock myself in the SHU under The Mental Health Act," the psychiatrist joked.

"I am glad it wasn't just me. It was like I was using the music as a self-help tool. What did you sing about?" asked Henry, doing his best to avoid the words 'Donny' and 'Osmond'.

"I think it was aimed at my confidence. I mean, Adam Lambert's Strut is not my usual wake up song of the day."

Henry laughed loudly, he could not help it. The thought of Will shrieking out a note as high as that while strutting around in front of the mirror was too much.

"Damn. You are so cute." Henry stated in between chuckles.

"What?" asked a shocked Will. "Did you just call me cute?"

"Oh, Umm. Just forget I said that, did you sing anything else?" Henry quickly shot, trying his best to cover his tipsy slip. Will leant towards him; _Dangerously close, _Henry thought.

"You are not getting away with it that easy, Mr Foss" Will joked, leaning a little closer. Close enough for Henry to be lost in the mixture of champagne and mint that was Will's breath.

It took about five seconds for Henry to realise and respond to the lips on his. Bringing a hand up to Will's cheek he began to deepen the kiss, licking those beautiful lips, silently asking for entrance. Will was only too happy to accommodate. Raising to his feet, wrapping and arm around Henry to bring him along, lips not parting. The kiss was hard and passionate, hands wondering quickly.

They finally broke the contact for breath, both smiling.

"This was never the way I planned

Not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion."

Henry Held back the giggle struggling in his throat, wondering if there was any way to find a camera. Snapping out of his own world of thought Henry realised Will was now stood directly in the middle of the mahogany coffee table.

"It's not what I'm used to

Just wanna' try you on

I'm curious, for you,

Caught my attention"

Will had a surprisingly good voice, but maybe Henry was bias.

"I kissed a wolf

And I liked it.

I liked it."

Will finished his number by jumping from the coffee table landing directly in front of Henry letting out a little laugh.

"Wow," Henry sighed.

"That's all I get?" Will asked, letting his lips curl into a pout.

"I'll never talk again"

Henry sang, stepping forward. Putting a hand on wills cheek, he brushed his thumb over the playful pout.

"Oh boy you've left me speechless"

--

Ashley's tracker had lead her and Bigfoot to a back alley nightclub called 'Enzyme'. The Blue neon sign lit up the alley pointing out the people touching, kissing and grinding against each other.

"It just had to be this club," Helen spat shaking her head in disapproval. As they walked further down the alley, a girl latched onto Bigfoot's arm.

"Hey big boy, want me to show you a good time?"

"I think I will pass," grunted Bigfoot shaking off the now disheartened prostitute. "Why is this club so special?" he asked Helen.

"This club is owned b-"

"Hello, Helen, always a pleasure to see you," Nikola turned to look at Bigfoot, who was now in a protective stance. "And you brought the gorilla, how… charming!"

"Nikola, I have no time for this, we are here to find Ashley, have you seen her?"

"Let's just say she is proving to be a big hit! Come inside and have a drink on the house." Nikola turned and led the way towards his night club.

"Everybody look at me, me

I walk in the door you start screaming"

It was Ashley, she had a microphone in her hand dancing around the floor singing to the loud crowd.

"Come on everybody what you're here for

Move your body around like a nympho"

She chose this moment to mount a young, seated man and begin to grind against him.

"Everybody get your neck to crack around

All you crazy people come on jump around"

"Why are you letting her do this Nikola, there is obviously something is wrong."

"Well, just for entertainment purposes really, and maybe blackmail at a later date." He pointed toward one of the many security cameras.

--

"Fairy!"

"Don't call me a fairy!" Will shouted, punching Henry in the arm. The two where both sat at Helen's desk, with piles of books in front of them.

"No, that is what is causing all of this! Look!" Henry passed a red leather bound book to will pointing to the passage he has just read. The passage outlined the basic characteristics of a Fairy.

"See, most are only 3 inches high. In flight they are so fast they look like a streak of light. And when threatened they affect their foe with elation, created by fairy dust. It even says they have been known to cause song and dance," Henry stated his face full of pride.

"I think you are right… Who is a brainy doggy? You are! You are!" Will mocked in a baby voice, pinching Henry's cheek, only to be greeted with a hand swatting him away.

"Will, you are drunk."

"Nope, I am just happy," smiled will. "Now, let's go catch Tinkerbelle!" Henry smirked and just shook his head as Will headed towards the door.

--

"I can't believe I did that," Ashley said as she walked back into the Sanctuary with her mom and Bigfoot.

"I think we need to see what is causing this and put an end to it fast." Helen said, obviously thinking through many theories.

"No need, Henry worked it out," said Will as he and Henry entered the main hall. "It was a Fairy. We think that it came in with Thor and felt threatened by us."

"And I see you two have had a lot of time to come up with that theory," laughed Ashley with a raised eyebrow as she noticed Henry's missing sock and Will's half untucked shirt.

The End.


End file.
